Derby della Capitale
by John R. Branwen
Summary: "Si hay tres cualidades que distinguen de inmediato a los italianos son: su habla con acento agradable al oido, la capacidad de elaborar comida exquisita, y una pasion demencial por el futbol. Y Dino tiene las tres." 100% MaikaxDino.


**Derby della Capitale**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Si hay tres cualidades que distinguen de inmediato a los italianos son: su habla con acento agradable al oido, la capacidad de elaborar comida exquisita, y una pasion demencial por el futbol. Y Dino tiene las tres." 100% MaikaxDino.

 **Disclaimer:** Blend S es de Nakayama Miyuki, solo las ideas de este fic se pueden considerar mías… si es que acaso puedo decir eso.

* * *

Si hay tres cualidades que distinguen de inmediato a los italianos son: su habla con acento agradable al oido, la capacidad de elaborar comida exquisita, y una pasion demencial por el futbol. Y Dino tiene las tres.

En especial siendo de Roma.

No por tener al Vaticano en medio de la ciudad, significa que los nativos de alli sean menos devotos al futbol para dedicarse por completo al catolicismo.

De hecho pareciera que ocurre justo lo opuesto: que el futbol es el metodo ideal para escapar de todo lo que involucra a la vida cotidiana romana, incluyendo al papa en turno.

Aunque eso si, vaya forma de liberar presion mediante el futbol.

Y en Stile tuvieron que aprender eso a la mala:

\- Debian tener bien marcadas en el calendario las fechas del derby para prevenir cualquier problema y no estar en la cafeteria durante ese dia, y mas en especifico ya cayendo la noche -esto ultimo si se da que el partido es durante el mediodia en tiempo de Italia-.

\- El color celeste estaba terminantemente prohibido vestirse en la semana de derby, por lo que Kaho-san tenia que vestir en esa semana una ropa de trabajo identica a la que usa pero de color vino tinto con toques en naranja.

\- Y por si fuera poco en esa semana Dino sustituia el logo de Stile por uno donde el escudo de la Lazio estaba tachado con color vino al mas puro estilo señal de transito.

Asi es: vive el Derby della Capitale intensamente, a pesar de estar a miles de kilometros de alli.

Nadie soportaba estar junto a el cuando era dia de derby...

...excepto Maika-san.

Le impresionaba la metamorfosis que podia desarrollar en su personalidad durante un par de horas, por lo que aprovechando que el europeo estaba entretenido observando un ataque de la Roma, lo miraba fijamente y veia el coraje, asi como la determinacion con la que exclamaba diversas frases en italiano, incluido algunas altisonantes, aunque afortunadamente Maika no llego a entender lo que decia gracias a su comprension aun basica y limitada del idioma:

-Oh _per favore_ , tenian toda la banda izquierda para mandar el centro... _Merda_... Al menos ya es medio tiempo... ¿Uh?

El rubio noto que su novia lo estaba mirando, y alli fue donde se alarmo: tal vez penso que sus reacciones alteradas la habian asustado, o que quizas -por culpa de su torpeza natural- habia manchado su playera favorita de la Roma, autografiada por el mismisimo _Il Capitano_.

Pero en la mente de Maika otra cosa era la que recorria su mente: si bien agradecia mucho que Dino siempre fuera amable con ella desde el dia que se conocieron -hacia ya tres años- y que ahora que ya tenian unos seis meses de relacion la tratara aun mas como toda una reina, le llamo la atencion la posibilidad de que al menos por un momento el llevara las riendas en el noviazgo. Se lo imagino como una figura dominante, acorralandola contra la pared, besandola con deseo y llevando el placer al siguiente nivel...

Esta bien, al parecer no fue buena idea imaginar sus fantasias que fueron alimentadas con los doujinshis de Miu-san.

A veces se pregunta si esa clase de relatos que describe ya los hizo la pelirroja con Hideri-san o tiene las ganas de hacerlo.

-Maika, _amore_... Estas roja, ¿te ocurre algo?

La aludida reaccionó y dejo de volar la imaginacion

-Oh, lo siento... Dino, ¿que harias si tuviera puesta... -en ese momento la mirada de la chica se ensombrece- una playera de la Lazio?

La mente del gerente se nubló de inmediato ante tal pensamiento, que no iba a hacer, quitarsela de inmediato, ya fuera de manera docil o algo brusca, pero no la debia tener puesta: buscaria tijeras, cuchillos, navajas o con sus propias manos para arrancar esa inmunda camisa de su piel...

Pero, no obstante, si tuviera puesta UNICAMENTE esa playera de la Lazio... le haria pagar por haberse puesto la camisa de ese equipo, que recordara que su novio es un _romanisti_ hijo de la loba, y que ella era su _donna_ , una y otra vez, hasta que no quede duda...

"Oh rayos, ¿eso es lo que quiere Maika?" Regresa a la realidad el nativo de la ribera del Tiber.

-Observaste mis reacciones, ¿verdad?

Ella asiente.

-Maika, no quiero que te sientas presionada, no te quiero obligar... ¿Ah, Maika?

Esta habia tomado la mirada sadica del personaje y dirige las siguientes palabras:

-Consigue una camisa celeste y dejate llevar por tu coraje.

Y se dio cuenta que ella iba en serio.

El occidental fue de inmediato a buscar una camisa celeste, eso si, sin el logo de la Lazio -y de paso a buscar algo con el cual limpiar su sangrado nasal- para darsela, y ella fue a ponersela al cuarto de baño.

Cinco minutos despues, Maika sale con la camisa celeste parandose frente a Dino, quien al verla recordo esa fantasia que fabrico en su mente hace un momento, quedando entre la espada y la pared, ya que al mismo tiempo estaba por iniciar el segundo tiempo.

¿Que escogeria?

Maika...

Derby...

Derby...

Maika...

.

.

.

Era hora de decidir:

Toma el control y apaga el televisor.

-Habra mas derbys...

Se acerca a su chica:

-Pero una sola Maika.

La ojipurpura lo toma del cuello y lo besa con necesidad:

-Digame, Dino-san... ¿Que decision ha tomado por usar una camisa celeste?

Este la mira directo a los ojos:

-La convenceré... que la vino tinto es mejor.

Con eso, la besa y la conduce a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Sin entrar en muchos detalles, solo se dira que esa noche tuvieron su primera vez, que la camisa celeste quedó hecha garras, y que Maika descubrió toda la pasion que desata el futbol -y no solo en la cancha o la tribuna-.

Seria una tragedia si alguna vez Italia no calificara al mundial...

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cualquier parecido con la realidad en esta ultima frase es coincidencia :v**

 **Me imagine a Dino actuando asi, lo se, fuera de lo que le conocemos, pero seamos sinceros, si dice ser de Roma tiene que demostrar algo que lo compruebe sin lugar a dudas.**

 **Y no por supuesto que no lo iba a poner siendo fan de la Lazio.**

 **Digamos que refleje un poco de mi en este fic, me comporto algo parecido cuando se llega el dia del derby de mi zona -noreste de Mexico-, asi que cuando se llegue ese dia, solo les podre decir a los de blanco y azul: "10 de diciembre, en tu cara y en tu cancha" :v**

 **Si hay algun rayado por aqui, lo siento, sigan buscando el balon del penal :v**

 **Bien, ya dejandome de cosas, espero que les guste este fic. Saludos.**


End file.
